


I'll Put A Hex On You

by DrChaseMeridian



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Magic, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrChaseMeridian/pseuds/DrChaseMeridian
Summary: Wanda got Vision Back.  Darcy uses the power of the Hex to bring back Steve Rogers.Inspired by SteeleHoltingOn's work.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	I'll Put A Hex On You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a very big fan of WandaVision and SteeleHoltingOn's Darcy/Steve series. So I thought about combining the two.

The way she treated her first few hours in the Hex was similar to a bemused fan at a Halloween Horror Night at Six Flags. The chaos just entertained her more than scared her. 

"Agnes, why don't you just call yourself Agatha? Seems like you changed one bad name for another one." Darcy asked.  
"There's a book in the library about Agatha Harkness. Mostly worried about Vision or one of the boys reading through it one day." she replied. 

Looking like a naughty version of Rachel from Friends, Darcy sat in a coffee shop as Agatha knitted a sweater in an outfit that reminded her of Phoebe. They were alone.

“So. Darcy Lewis. What are you? Some sort of alien?” Agatha asked.  
“Oh man. I’d probably look like Mork from Mork and Mindy if I walked through this wall as a Skrull.” Darcy said. “Wouldn’t that be cool as fuck?”  
"So you're just a smart human." Agatha asked.  
"Smart and under-appreciated human thank you very much." Darcy said. 

“Alright. Why is it that the 3 others you came with are under a spell? Do I want to know or I can have them kill each other in front of you.” Agatha said.  
“Not really what I’m looking for at-the-moment. You’re not best friends with Wanda. Is acting that way hard?” Darcy said.  
“What do you mean?” Agatha said. “She’s not only my neighbor…”  
“Look, you’re weird. But she’s not funny. Wanda in real life is the overly dramatic character on a Day Time soap opera that you take a piss break through.” Darcy said. 

She knew Agatha was studying her. Trying to figure out how a normal human could be so resistant to the smell. 

“Fine. I'll tell you. See this tattoo?” Darcy said. She rolled up her sleeve.  
“That’s terrible. You paid for someone to do this?” Agatha said.  
“Try I blew a mechanic and his friend who watched offered me one for free.” Darcy.  
“What am I looking at?” Agatha said.  
“Asgardian Text. Thor said I needed to get it to protect myself from Loki after he did Loki things that everyone is now completely cool with forgiving him for.” Darcy said.  
“So are you here to try to kill me?” Agatha said.  
“Me. With a gun? Ha.” Darcy said. "Killing people and justice aren't historically kind to anybody."  
“Haha?” Agatha said.  
“Look. I do research and am kind of a low key anarchist. Guessing that’s what you were when you were a witch a few hundred years ago.” Darcy said.  
“If you haven’t noticed, I still am a witch.” Agatha said.  
“Did you just get so bored that you thought about seeing if the universe would be fun to ruin?” Darcy asked. “I want to become a witch but I kinda also know that I’d probably want to see that happen too.”  
“No. It’s not really about chaos. Nothing is really in order. There are horrible things that happen and good people try to correct it. But you have to trim those people away or everything goes mad at a certain point.” Agatha said.  
“That makes sense.” Darcy said.  
“Why the free agent house call, Darcy?” Agatha asked.  
“I mean. I’m not going to be able to stop you. But I created a DeadWoman’s switch to send to Thor if anything happens to me. And he owes me one. Which probably fucks up your whole plan.” Darcy said.  
“This is the 90s. Computers are still not my specialty.” Agatha said.  
“I have an uber bringing Steve Rogers here tonight. He’s like super old now. And I just need him to be young for me. I read up on how you get to be so young so I thought…” Darcy.  
“You want to use a youth spell on Captain America?” Agatha asked.  
“His wife is dead. Technically the last time we hooked up was a year ago. But for him it’s been like 50 years. And since his wife had dementia it’s probably been 12 years since he’s even had sex.”  
“Wait. Why are we not friends?” Agatha asked.  
“That’s what I was saying.” Darcy said. “I know you want to destroy the universe but this is probably the best time to be alive.” 

LATER THAT NIGHT 

Darcy and Steve sat at the only patio table of the backlot style restaurant. She nibbled on breadsticks while enjoying a glass of wine. He was his younger self again. 

“Where is everyone?” Steve asked.  
“Anniversary Party for Wanda and Vision. Agatha is worried about Vision so I don’t think she can hear us. She also doesn’t think young or old Cap poses a threat.” Darcy said.  
“You really think Vision will listen to me?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah. But the only time he gets away from here is when he heads to work.” Darcy said.  
“I don’t have a place to stay here.” Steve said.  
“So I gave up working for S.W.O.R.D. in exchange for an apartment. And well...this potion did turn you young again” Darcy said.  
“I guess you’re hedging your bets on a loss again, Darcy.” Steve said.  
“Oh. Big question. Does your brain still feel old? Or do you feel like 30 years old again?” Darcy asked.  
“Brain fog is real. But sometimes I just give up talking because I know when someone just doesn’t care what I have to say and it burns because I care about them.” Steve said.  
“It’s funny. The Hex put you in old man clothes even though you look 30 again.” Darcy said.  
“I feel like I have style in the outside world than in here.” Steve said.  
“I think I have to get going.” Steve said.  
“Look. I’ve been reduced to a sexual frenzy since the blip.” Darcy said.  
“This is all about…” Steve said.  
“I’m a babe, Steve. And I feel a little resentment that you didn’t call me once after this for some widower sex.” Darcy said.  
“Darcy I was married for 50 years.” Steve said.  
“And I texted you 100s of topless photos before that. Peggy owes me for some of the things I showed you.” Darcy said. 

They walked up to her apartment and she looked for her keys.  
“Why do I even have keys if everything is fake?” Darcy said.  
“Darcy.” Steve said.  
“Yeah?” she looked at her keys.  
“You haven’t seen me for a few months. But I went through a few decades of missing you.”  
She blushed. He cupped her cheek.  
“Ugh. I didn’t even expect this to be sweet.” Darcy said. “Well. Do you want to come in, Steve?”  
He nodded.  
“Anything that you missed in particular?” Darcy asked.  
“I really want to smell it.” Steve said.  
He lifted up her khaki skirt and admired her thong. She still had a nice hairy patch above her pussy. It matched her personality. Her wildness. Her lack of care in impressing anyone else.  
“Ok. You can smell it. You can even taste it. But just one condition?” Darcy said.  
“What’s that?” Steve said.  
“You’ve got to make my pussy cum. HARD.” Darcy said.  
“Hard?” Steve said.  
“Fuck it. Let’s just do it in the hallway. I don’t even think anyone lives here and if they do what the fuck are they going to do about it.” Darcy said.  
“How hard are you going to cum, Darcy?” Steve asked.  
He began to unbutton his shirt and pulled down his jeans.  
“I’m going to squirt every drop of my ladycum into that pretty mouth of yours.” Darcy said.  
“Is that where you want it to go?” Steve asked.  
He bent down and began to smell. She pulled down the thong.  
“Did you get your sniff?” She asked.  
“I missed that smell, Darcy.” Steve said.  
“Come on honey. My cunt needs tending to.” Darcy said.  
She discarded her top. Her bombshell bra was still on. Luckily the 90s brought Victoria Secret to the women’s wardrobe.  
“You want me to eat your pussy?” Steve asked.  
“Yeah, you need to eat it.” Darcy said. She spread herself as wide as she could.  
He french kissed her vagina. Her growing secretions confirmed her approval.  
“Tell me about the last time we did this. Tell me what you remember, Darcy.” Steve said.  
“You could pretend all you wanted. But you loved doing this Steve.” Darcy said. 

He wiggled his tongue inside her and moved a single hand towards her pussy with his hands. Spreading it so he could get nice likes while licking the pink folds of her inner vagina. He made strong whiffs, to show her superiority of scent.  
“So all of this pleasure erupting from your legs? That was part of your plan?” Steve asked.  
Darcy moaned.  
Steve pushed his face deeper into Darcy’s naughty slip. Kissing it. Licking it. Nibbling the cunt-flesh. It was all a tease as she knew he still remembered, after all of these years, how much she loved it when he made love to her clit with his mouth.  
There he was. The first Avenger. Flicking his tongue over her tiny bud. Clamping his clean shaven lips around it. Rolling it between his sweet lips before lashing her perfectly saturated clit with his tongue.  
His pure enjoyment of making the talkative, confident intern shut up was too exciting.  
“That’s it. Surrender, Darcy.” Steve said.  
He moved his lower lip onto the throbbing clit. Tilting his head at just the right angle to slide his tongue deep inside of her.  
“Oh fuck. I’m giving in.” Darcy said. Pulling his hair.  
The waterfall began. Tongue still deep inside of her, Steve felt her pussy cream flow down. She squirmed as she saw his beautiful eyes widen in his own victory over her.  
He pulled back awaiting the lust she had for him to wash his clean, perfect face. He cupped her thick ass with both hands and went back in. Making her feel extra pings of pleasure as dopamine from her orgasm shot through her body.  
“You’re easier to please than what I remember.” he said.  
“Well. You’re hotter now that you saved the universe from Thanos.” she said.  
He didn’t waste a minute and put two fingers into her.  
“Do you remember what I used to like being called?” Darcy asked.  
“Dirty little whore?” He said.  
He honed in on her g-spot. She trembled but shook her head. He positioned himself over her to get close to her neck. He kissed. Then her cheek. And whispered into her ear “You’re a good girl aren’t you?”  
Darcy whipped her head back like a bitch in heat.  
“Fuck Steve.” Darcy said. “Get out your cock. I’m not going to beg for it.”  
He went back down on her while slipping off his pants. He positioned her on her knees as she took off her bra.  
“Good girl. Good girl.” he said. Slapping both of her cheeks. She was flushed.  
From a new angle, Steve took one last moment to suck her clit into her mouth. Freeing it from its hood. And with the speed of a superhero he attacked it one last time.  
“I’ll be a good girl.” she said.  
He spanked her three times on each cheek. Like a gentleman giving out punishment.  
“You’ll remember to be a good girl, Darcy?” he asked.  
“I’m going to be a good girl. Promise.” Darcy said.  
Right as her quim was ready to contract, she felt him push straight inside of her. His stiffness turned into a small gasp of tension being released. Their eye contact confirmed the truth. He hadn’t had sex in years. And Darcy quickly reminded him why she was the best he had ever had.  
“Now. Should a good girl be feeling this hard cock?” Steve asked.  
“No. But she wants to.” She said. “This good girl loves to be fucked.”  
She pushed him into her, he tried to pull back for a thrust but she did her best to keep him where she was. Her heart paced so fast she would have worried about having a heart attack. But she was at absolute peace with the universe.  
“Did you miss this, Steve?” she asked.  
“I should have come back for it.” he said.  
“Do you have a nice sticky load for me, Steve?” she asked. 

She was in her zone now. Knowing that he was watching her completely naked body in ways he hadn’t with his wife. It wasn’t a question. He loved Peggy. But Darcy’s body and attitude got him off quicker than any other.  
Wordless play between them notified him to begin thrusting swift strokes in her. Her pussy was a warm, sticky, vacuum of deviance.  
“Look at that ass, Steve.” She said. “Fucking look right at it.”  
“It’s red.” He said.  
“You know why it’s red, Steve?” she said.  
“Because I spanked it.” he said.  
“It’s red because you’re the boss.” she said.  
“You want me to show you who’s boss?” he said.  
He pumped into her from behind and she felt pain in her thick juicy ass each time his upper thighs hit them.  
“Yes. Like this.” she said.  
“You want me to show you who is boss?” he said.  
“Yes. I want you to tell me everything. Tell me how it feels. Tell me how much you like it.” she said.  
“It feels so tight that I’m afraid I’m going to hurt you.” he said.  
“Go ahead. Hurt my pussy with that dick. I want to feel it tomorrow.” she said.  
She groaned and let out a little maniacal laugh.  
“Whose tits are these?” he said.  
Her nipples were aroused that the lightest touch made her legs buckle.  
“They’re your fucking tits, Steve.” she said. “Now fuck me.”  
“What do you think I’m doing?” he asked.  
She could see in his face that he was concentrating on a well timed ejaculation. She was chasing her own orgasm as well but knew it was dependent on feeling his cum. 

“You better be showing me who is boss. Now fuck me until you cum.” she said.  
Steve sped up his rhythm. She was beginning to contract. He motioned for her to twist back and kiss her. She rolled her tongue into his mouth.  
He grabbed large handfuls of her fleshy tits and she let out a devilish grin.  
“Not like that. Passionately. I want you to sink this into your memories before I cum in you.” Steve said.  
Finally Steve parked his paws on her ass and gripped it in a way to insure her that ropes of his cum were invading her womb.  
They let out a laugh as he left her body. Together they watched Steve’s sperm bubble out of her satisfied cunt.  
“So. Want to sleep in my fake apartment?” she asked. Both realizing they were on a stage-like hallway floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments = Welcomed  
> Suggestions = Completely Cool  
> Kudos = Forever Loved


End file.
